Never Will I Change
by Arina527
Summary: (Now with the sequel Everything Comes With A Price added in!) I screamed as everything glowed red and swirled around me like I was a planet with debris orbiting around me. With another guttural scream the debris flew out, towards the Mogs and Setrakus and everyone. I couldn't control it. (Ella)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not the ruling elder of Lorien. Heck, I'm just a fanfiction writer!

Chapter. 1

The voices came first. Then the numbness of my skin melted away, and I could feel the damp, moist air around me. Then I could see.

I took in my surroundings. I was in a chair, made of blindingly white leather. Then I noticed the metal clasps on my arms and legs, holding me to the chair.

"So…" I heard a voice drawl. "We meet again, Eight." The person who was talking to me loomed into view.

It was Setrakus Ra.

"I hear from Number Five that you rejected my offer to join in the Mogadorians, or, " he looked at me sideways. "Do I stand…" He pushed his face close to mine, staring straight into my eyes. "Corrected?"

I stared back defiantly, "No, you do not. I will _never_ join you Mogs. Not after what Five nearly did."

Setrakus Ra backed away from me and stared pacing around my chair again. "Oh, so the Loriens remember their friends always, so that rumor is true. I wonder… if they want to see their friends again!" And with that Setrakus Ra shrank down and hair shot out of his head. He got fatter and his skin darkened until he was the splitting image of—

Five.

"Five-?" I gasped. The only difference from when I saw him was an eye patch on his eye.

"Yes, Eight. I am afraid… when the ambitious read the book of one who is less ambitious, the more ambitious may… _overcome_ the lesser." He grinned evilly at my shocked face. "Oh, no worries, Eight. I didn't kill The Beloved Leader. I simply drained him of his energy."

It dawned on me that Five probably forced the Mogs to install Setrakus Ra's memories into him and whatever, just like they did to Adam. That was probably the reason behind him acting so much like Setrakus Ra.

"Then why save me?" I asked.

"Because I may not be able to convince you, but I can definitely make you." Five cackled. "You will join us. Join the winning side, Eight! You Loriens can nev-"

"You mean us Loriens, "I spat. "We might not be your friends, we are the same species. You can't just betray us and join our enemies!"

"_I_ am not Lorien ," Five swiftly turned into Setrakus Ra. "But if you will just follow me, I might show you one of my _species_." Setrakus Ra cackled and strode away as his/Five's telekinesis to drift me behind him.

We walked/drifted along many corridors until we saw a heavily barred cell with one sad-looking, long-haired figure in it.

The figure lifted his head when he heard our footsteps.

"What's with the party, bro?" he said with a tired smirk.

I immediately recognized him, not only from his appearance but also his style of speech, and only one person had that style of speech.

Nine.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I were Pittacus, I'd publish this. Yeah, but I'm sadly NOT PITTACUS.

(A/N: This has a bit of allusion from Narnia, and I don't own Narnia either, and anyways Eight _reads books_, people."

Chapter. 2

I stared at Nine with my mouth wide open and Setrakus Ra turned to me and said, "Your friend, dear Eight. Do you still think you are better off as a Lorien? Look at him, Eight. Look at him. This is what your will end up like. What about your Marina? I will spare her if you join the Mogadorians. Join the winning team."

I looked hard into his eyes. "Never will I change, Five, never."

As Setrakus Ra drifted off with me behind him, I heard Nine whoop in joy. "You rule, Eight! I knew I you weren't just a peace-loving bastard!"

It nearly made me smile.

"And here, dear Eight, "said Setrakus Ra, while walking down a winding maze of corridors, "is where we're keeping The Beloved Leader—or me, you might just as well say—'s heir and granddaughter, your dear Ella, or Number Ten."

My mouth was hanging open in shock. "Ella?!" I gasped.

"Oh yes, Ella indeed. I am her grandfather. I was one of Lorien's elders. But sadly, the other nine elders' views were so very different from mine I fled from the planet to find my own. And fate loved me so much that I found Mogadore, a race so much like me." He turned round and grinned at me, blackened teeth showing.

Ewww.

"Anyways, "he continued, "We'll see Ella soon. Be nice to her."

As he strode away, I heard something strange in his voice.

Did he feel proud, even _affectionate _of Ella?

We went down another alley and a sight that made me horrified met my eyes. Ella was seated on a throne, a _Mogadorian throne_, for heaven's sake! Then I noticed that her eyes were blood red.

_Ella! _I thought frantically, hoping her telepathy would pick up my 'signal'. _Ella! Do you hear me?_

Ella turned to me, eyes cold and blood red. "I hear you, Eight, "she said, but her voice was no longer that of the twelve-year-old Ella with nightmares. It was the voice of a cruel person. It was the voice of a cold-hearted witch. Just like the one in Narnia.

And, with a pang, I realized the situation was exactly like that in Narnia. Setrakus Ra was the White Witch, the evil one. Saving the others the Turkish delight, the bait. And I, of course, was the one forced to betray my own people, the Lorien.

I was Edmund Pevensie.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hmm… I don't have nightmares starring Setrakus Ra, and I don't have Legacies… Could I be Pittacus? No.

Chapter. 3

But I didn't want to be Edmund Pevensie. I knew that one could thwart prophecies. I had to stay strong. I had to ignore the Turkish Delight.

"Why did you save me, and how?" I stared into Ella's eyes, trying to search for a hint of Ella.

There was none.

Mog-Ella studied her nails—painted black, egh—as she said, "Well, there's this funny thing about your heart, and even after you heartbeat stopped for half an hour, and after we melted you, you woke up miraculously!"

I stared at Five/Setrakus Ra this time. "Then why did you save me?"

Setrakus Ra shrank into Five again. Maybe it's easier for him to talk about being merciful when he's Five.

"I wanted more Loriens on our side, "Five started. "I guess it's much easier to conquer a planet if its main power is on our side."

I visibly shook with anger. "And so you kidnap Nine, brainwash Ella and make yourself my savior just so I can join you?! Not a chance!"

"No, Eight, " Five shook his head. "This is for your own good. We Mogadorians are gonna win. Not you."

"Yes," Ella chimed in. "We are winning already."

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. Ella covered her ears and Five stepped back. "NOT TRUE! "

"General Rex!" I heard Ella shout. "Please escort this screaming maniac to cell 998!"

Then, being the blackout king, I blacked out.

"Eight! Bro, can you hear me?" I heard someone call out. I forced open my eyes.

"Wha-?" I said.

"Through the bars!" I stuck my head through the prison bars and saw on the other side, Nine.

"Why are you here? I thought they killed you!" Nine whisper-shouted.

"I might ask the same!" I whispered. "Why did they catch you? I thought You, Marina and Six went away!"

"Aha." Nine's face darkened. "Apparently Six and your girlfriend Marina went away before they could pick me up!"

"Ohh…" I said. "Wait, did you say my _girlfriend _Marina?! There's nothing between us!"

"That's bullshit." Nine replied, rolling his eyes. "First, there's definetly something between you two. Second, this is not the time for such a debate! How are we gonna get out now?!"

"Uh, okay." I said, embarrassed. "Can you still use your powers?"

"I would've busted out if I could use them." Nine snorted.

"Then… can you communicate with Ella, the normal one?"

"Can you?"

"Dude, please. Give me some ideas."

"Is your mum a Chimaera?"

"Yesss… so?"

"Try turning into that Narasimha thing."

I tried. After a few moments I felt myself changing… slowly changing into Narasimha… Slowly breaking the walls of the cell… Slowly stepping one step closer to freedom…

"Yes!" I heard Nine shout. "I knew it! Because you were probably born with shape-shifting abilities, you could shape shift anytime, anywhere! It started developing together with your Legacies, but you were still born with it. Now, bust me out!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I growled. I stuck a claw into Nine's cell and wrapped the claw around him as I stepped heavy steps towards freedom.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Well I hope I suddenly see a heavily injured alien on my doorstep… And I sure know that the heavily injured alien is not me.

(A/N: Starting from this chapter and until further notice, chapters will be conducted in Marina's POV)

Chapter. 4

He staggered towards me, this time the unformed words formed. Again. "Lorien will fall. Mogadore will rule the galaxies." Then his eyes flashed bright red before he fell to the ground.

I woke up with a scream.

The sound of shattering ice rang in my ears and I forced my eyes to open. My room was covered in ice spikes again, all razor-sharp and pointing towards my goddamned beating heart. All threatening to pierce it out and let me join Eight in Paradise… Was it a threat? I don't know.

The recurring nightmares had come for me again. All replaying his death, all twisting the unformed words in his mouth into the Mogs' message.

I gathered my knees to my chest and stared at them hard and long. We were staying in one of Six's many hideouts that were still vacant.

Someone banged on the door.

I ignored it.

"Marina!" the someone shouted. "What's the matter? Why are you screaming?"

Right. Comforters at my door. At this time I would've given maybe my newest Legacy to have Eight and Ella and Nine back.

"What?" I shouted, annoyed. I also made the ice spikes shatter into a million pieces of dust. "You can come in," I added hastily.

The door burst open and all of them—Six, John, BK, Sarah, Sam, Adam and even Malcom.

At the sight of so many people, I got annoyed again. "What?"

"We heard you scream," Six started.

"And it was louder than usual," Sam continued.

"So we came to check up on you." John finished.

I glared at them. "Well there's nothing you can do anymore. Please go to sleep and not bother me anymore."

Adam cleared his throat. "Actually, we are moving today. Right now. So, maybe you should start packing."

I lifted my Chest into the air and sung my backpack onto my back. Nowadays I sleep in my clothes. "All ready," I said.

"Wonderful," Malcom said. "Now we can leave. This time Six and Marina are going to go back to the John Hancock Centre to retrieve some of the equipment if they are still sound, John and Sam are going to locate another house and Adam and I are going to try locating Nine and Ella… and Eight's body." He added hastily. "After all your errands, we meet at the place we found Five."

"Can Sam and I get the car?" John asked.

"Okay," Malcom shrugged.

Six turned to me when the others were out of earshot. "Seriously, Marina, you sure you're okay? You look horrible. Do you need to rest for the rest of night?"

I shook my head as I walked towards the road. "No, thanks. I'm fine."

Six shrugged. "Whatever you say. We're gonna find a train now. Let's go."

I nodded as I stared at the dawning horizon.

We listened to the roosters' call as we trudged along the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I were Pittacus Lore, Arina527 wouldn't be this fanfiction's author.

(A/N: This chapter overlaps with chapter 1's timeline.)

Chapter. 5

Soon the train station came into view. We bought two tickets to Chicago and we stepped onto the train. I hugged my Chest close to my chest as more people filed into the train.

"You think Sam and Four are doing okay?" Six asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah," I answered. "Probably." I was again thinking about the day Eight died. There was no heartbeat, but the feeling of Eight's body was not dead. Not lifeless.

I was deep in thought when Six let out a gasp. "Marina, look… Your ankle…"

I stared down at my ankle.

There were only three scars. "Wow…" I breathed. "What happened?..." My thoughts zoomed almost immediately to Eight. "Six," I said. "Eight's back."

Six looked surprise. "Are you serious, Marina? How can Eight be back? He's… gone."

"No," I said confidently. "No, I can feel it. He's back. Probably… some Vishnu resurrection thing." I guessed.

"But that's impossible," said Six, frowning. "He's dead. You told us that. He jumped in front of Nine."

I shook my head but fell silent. I knew he was back and I would find him. _After the mission, Marina. _I told myself. _After the mission._

* * *

"And here we are," announced Six, gesturing to the ruined John Hancock Centre.

"Uh…" I started. "So you turn us invisible and I'll create an ice ladder and you create an epic thunderstorm to direct the attention from the ladder. Then—"

"Then I'll retrieve the equipment and bazookas and stuff and we'll start going to that Monster place. Perfect. Good work, Marina."

I beamed. Thunder shook the ground and lightning illuminated the sky as rain fell. I concentrated as I made ladder-pattered ice strips scale the wall of John Hancock Centre. "Let's go," I whispered to Six. "Grab my ankle. But if you can't manage one-handed, just never mind. I think the storm cover is distracting enough."

Six nodded and we started climbing up, the ice hardening at my touch. I'd still trade my Legacy in return for Eight's resurrection.

_But he's not gone, _I told myself. _He's just… not here. _

I looked up. I could see the ruined glass window of Nine's penthouse. "We're here," I whispered. I felt Six let go of my ankle and I quickly scrambled onto the floor. I then turned around to help Six up.

We quickly ran through the penthouse to check the equipment. Even ruined, the penthouse was still crazy fancy. But no time for that. We checked through all the equipment and picked up the few pieces that were still functioning.

Then we climbed down again, this time using our telekinesis not only to lift the Chests, but also the very heavy equipment.

The thunderstorm cleared when we were safely on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I know I'm a genius but I am not an alien genius.

(A/N: Overlaps a bit with Chapter3. This is trivial information. Anyways I'm so sorry this took so long.)

Chapter. 6

We shuffled through the streets of Chicago, finding our way to the nearest train station. Our Chests and the equipment slowed us down, but the rather small number of pedestrians (all due to the 'freak rainstorm') helped us get there earlier than we expected.

"You know," Six started, "I've been thinking of what you said about Eight resurrecting and all that. I'm… believe me, I know it's weird, but still, I think I'm feeling what you are. It's like he's in this third space trying to contact us or something…"

"YES!" I screamed, dropping everything and causing stares. "YESS! You finally get it. That's what I've been trying to tell you! YES!"

Six laughed. "C'mon, let's go meet them up."

Suddenly there were gasps behind us. We turned quickly, expecting to see a whole hoard of Mog soldiers and instead we saw two figures running up the John Hancock Centre.

Up to Nine's penthouse, _on the glass windows_.

Antigravity.

Six processed this much faster than I did. "HEY NINE!" She shouted as she cooked up another freak storm. "NINE! CAN YOU HEAR ME? SIX AND MARINA ARE WAITING DOWN HERE! NINEEEE!"

The figures stopped and slid down the glass windows and they zoomed to us in a blur.

Without warning the second figure jumped towards and enveloped me in a hug. As he let go of me I saw the person starring my dreams, the start of my new Legacy, the start of something wonderful yet horrifying.

"Eight!" Nine slapped his shoulder. "You really shouldn't give so many hugs!"

A huge grin was plastered to my face. "Eight? Is it really you? Like, Vishnu slash Naveen slash Joseph Eight? Really?"

He nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. And are you really Marina? Like, Seven Marina? My once-savior Marina?"

I blushed and giggled. (In the corner of my eye I saw Six and Nine silently laughing their heads off.) "Yeah… I am."

Eight grinned. "Well, my dear friend Marina, I am now going to start fulfilling my promise I have made to you," He held out his hand. "May I?"

Nine coughed loudly. "Umm, I know it's wonderful for you two lovebirds that you see each other again, but seriously? This is NOT the time to flirt! First thing, we have this freak rainstorm going on, and Johnnyboy is probably hunting for a home, Ella is stuck in a prison and our planet needs saving! Can you just wait until there's world peace?!"

"Wow," Eight said in awe. "Hear, hear, he speaks of world peace! Hear, hear, the fight king speaks of world peace!"

Nine hit Eight on the head and we all laughed, for once just four normal teenagers laughing in the rain.

The calm before the storm.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: What can I say? I am not an elder of Lorien hiding on Earth.

Chapter. 7

The storm had come.

They were everywhere, near the tobacconists, in the ministore, in the line waiting for a burger, even right next to us.

They just didn't notice we were there. Invisible.

Six had decided to deliver us one by one to the baggage area of the train. Eight, apparently, was half-Chimeara, and so he shrank into a gecko and crawled into my coat pocket… It's sorta embarrassing.

After a lot of cursing from Nine, we were finally in the train baggage area. More and more baggage came flying our way and we ducked it one by one.

"Why is the train station full of Mogs?!" Nine whispered when the train's whirring covered our baited breath. "Even the vat-born are here! And the Chicago people don't seem to give a shit!"

"When I was helping Sam and Malcom," Six started, "I think I saw Malcom scroll through a Word document and I think it said that the Mogs have already taken over some states in America. If I'm right, then I think they're going to take Chicago next."

I sighed. "Then what're we going to do? Like after meeting up with the others?"

Eight, who had turned back to human form, scratched his chin and said, "We should check out which states—or maybe even whole countries—are already conquered and try to save Ella."

"Ella?!" I exclaimed "Where is she? Is she okay?"

Nine sighed. "Ella is currently the Mog Queen."

"What?!" Six gasped. "MOG QUEEN?!"

"Her grandpa is actually Setrakus Ra, who is Five. It's confusing," Eight explained. "So everyone should know what happened with Ella's grandpa, and apparently he's Setrakus Ra, and then for reasons Five conquered Setrakus Ra and loaded SR's memories into himself, causing Five to have SR's memories and Legacies." He shot an apologetic look at my confused expression. "Sorry… I know it's a lot to take in…"

Six snapped her fingers. "So that's why she's not communicating with us!"

Eight nodded. "So, what's happening with you guys? Anything new?"

"Well," Six started. "Marina had major problems with your 'death', Eight, that she has 1) developed a new ice-Legacy, 2) started to have major nightmares and 3) whenever she has nightmare she subconsciously makes these huge ice shards that all point to her heart and threaten to kill her." She nodded meaningfully at Eight.

Eight looked at me, his chocolate brown eyes full of worry and sadness. "Gosh, Marina, I'm-I'm so sorry… What have I done to you? Oh gosh, I'm so sorry… " He hugged me comfortingly.

"Uh, it's okay. You're back, that's all that's important. I probably won't have any nightmares now that you're—"

"Now that you're my boyfriend!" Nine mimicked. "Ohhhh lovebirds!"

I glowered at him but didn't say anything.

Six coughed to break the tension, and said, "You know, we should take a rest. Someone could stay up and take watch."

Nine grinned. "I'll take watch. Six you need your beauty sleep and those two need to get a move on."

I ignored him and curled up into a ball. After a few minutes, all I could hear was Eight snoring and Nine humming softly.

Then I too dozed off.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I simply am not Pittacus Lore.

(A/N: Eight's POV again! ^_^)

Chapter. 8

"Wake up, Eight!" I heard as the sun shined onto my face. I opened my eyes and two bright green eyes were staring at me.

Marina.

"Arghhhh Marina… Fine I'll wake up!" I shrugged her off.

"Eight!" Nine said. "Good to see you in the morning! Look outside! It's a good morning! Six has opened the door and we are hopping out!"

"Good mornin', Good mornin'!" Six sang as she hopped off the train. Nine then hopped down, using his telekinesis to hoist the Chests and the equipment down.

"Ladies first!" I said to Marina. She nodded to me, smiling and then she too jumped off.

I turned into a hare and hopped off. Literally.

I turned back to human form.

Marina raised her eyebrow at me. Only then did I know how much I missed her.

"Okay, troops!" Nine exclaimed excitedly. "Eight is gonna teleport us to Arkansas's Monster Mart! Yay!"

"He can't teleport us that far," Marina pointed out. "Maybe he can do small leaps of something."

"Is five miles a time okay for you?" Six asked.

"I'm fine," I shrugged. "Nine, is it okay?"

He grumbled something inaudible and we each grabbed a piece of equipment or a Chest and we set off.

* * *

"Welcome to Arkansas, Monster Mart!" I announced when we arrived.

"I am never teleporting with you again," Marina said dizzily. "Never."

I smiled ruefully at her and put my hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Wow, Nurse Marina," Nine raised his eyebrows. "If you're gonna hang out with your teleporting boyfriend you have to get used to his choice of travel!"

"We can stop teleporting if you want," I whispered into her ear. "It's okay." She just blushed in response.

"Looks like we're the earliest ones." Six said. "Sam and John and the rest aren't here."

But, as they say, speak of the devil, Just then a car pulled up. In the driver's seat was Sam, and riding shotgun was John.

"Oh hey, Six," Sam said as he stepped out of the car. "And Marina, and—Gods, John, its Eight and Nine!"

"Really?" John exclaimed. He scrambled over to our side and his eyes widened. "Eight! Nine! It's wonderful to see you again… Wait… Eight, weren't you… uh…"

"Dead?" I responded. "Nah. Just a NDE."

"Oh," John said. "That's why my scar faded. Well, wonderful to know you're well though."

"Wait," Six cut in. "If you two are here, what are Malcom and Adam gonna do? We didn't set a time to meet up, so they might take a long time! What are we going to do?"

Sam's face turned from grinning to pure horror. "Oh no," he said. "That means that they might never even come back."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not Pittacus Lore here.

Credits: Credits to sophiathebookworm for the idea of Marina having another nightmare.

(A/N: This chapter has two POVs interweaving, Eight POV and Adam POV.)

Chapter. 9

Adam's POV

They were coming after us. Hundreds and thousands of vat-borns, chasing us to the force field that would probably burn us.

"Mogadorians, stop!" a shrill female voice yelled. "Bring them to the cells 111 and 110! Now!"

Malcom froze in shock at the sound of the voice. "Ella. It's Ella," he breathed. "Ella! Ella!"

"Malcom!" I screamed. "They're catching up to us!" I sent an earthquake to the Mogs. That stopped them for a moment.

` "I have to find Ella!" Malcom yelled hysterically. "Where's Ella?!"

"Ella… Ella…" I had to find a way to get him out. "She's there!" I blindly pointed to a corridor. "Go! We have to go!"

* * *

Eight's POV

Ice spikes were shooting up again. All of them pointed at Marina's chest, just like she said. All stopping a mere inch away from stabbing her to death.

"Marina!" I whispered lightly into her ear. "Marina! You okay?"

Her eyes shot open at my voice. "Eight!" she gasped. The ice shards burst into millions of pieces of dust.

Wow. Powerful Legacy.

Suddenly her hands wrapped around my neck, strangling me. "You bastard! You killed Eight! You fucking bastard!"

"Marina!" I yelled into her ear. Her eyes were rolled back into her head and only the whites were left. "I'm not Five! MARINA!"

The hands on my neck grew slack and her body relaxed as she collapsed onto my lap.

I kissed her forehead softly. "Sweet dreams, my Queen."

I was vaguely aware of John, Sam, Nine and Six watching the Eight-Comforts-Marina-Show.

* * *

Adam's POV

"Adam! What're we gonna do?" Malcom gasped, his eyes wide in horror as the Mogs advanced on us. I sent and earthquake their way and that slowed them down a bit.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Malcom fell onto the ground.

"Long time no see, Adamus big brother, dear." A strange cackling filled the room as all the vat-borns disappeared.

One lone true-born stepped closer to me. He raised his head and immediately I recognized him.

My adopted brother, Ivanick.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: What are fanfictions for if you're the writer of the original story? I'm not Pittacus, that's why I'm writing this.

(A/N: This continues the epic POV interweaving. This time it's Adamus and Marina. Enjoy.)

Chapter. 10

Marina's POV

"Hey, Marina," Six sat down beside me as we watched Eight and Nine buy us some cupcakes for breakfast. "You know, you had another nightmare yesterday."

"What?!" I exclaimed. That'd mean extreme embarrassment in front of Eight.

"Yeah, and you nearly killed Eight," Six said absent-mindedly as she walked away again.

My cheeks burned as I thought about what had possibly happened.

* * *

Adam's POV

"Ivanick," I breathed. "I am not your brother. Your dad disowned me."

"Adamus," Ivanick grinned evilly. "I am giving you a second chance. We need someone who understands their weakness, been with their most brainiest ones, had experience their life… This is a second chance, Adamus. Do not take it lightly. There will be no more second tries."

The thought of joining them once again to delve deeper into their secrets was tempting. Very tempting.

Still, I owed this to One.

"No," I said, my tone hard as rock. "I will not change. I owe this to One. Never, Ivanick, will I change. Never will I join you Mogs again."

"Suit yourself," Ivanick shrugged. He shot a bullet into my shoulder. "Dispose of the carcass," he said to a Mog. I then got thrown through the force field.

* * *

Marina's POV

I stared into space as Eight and Nine walked out of Monster Mart, holding cupcakes with 'Monsters' on them.

"Hey," Eight said as he sat down next to me. "What's with the thinking?"

"Huh?" I replied, confused as he just pulled me out of my reverie.

"I said, what's with all the thinking." Eight smiled. "Seriously, stop being so serious."

I glared at him. "Malcom and Adam are in the Mog base, and they might be in danger! How can I not worry?!"

Eight laughed. "Girl, calm down. I'm worried too of course, I'm not douchebag like Nine—"Hey!" Nine said—but I'm not Sam, who's dad is in danger, and you're not him either, so why don't we just relax a bit?"

I shook my head at him, smiling. "Really? You might not be as good a person as I thought. Come on, the cupcakes won't wait."

He smiled and tossed me a cupcake with his telekinesis.

"For you, my Queen."

I laughed at his act.

* * *

Adam's POV

The sun was shining hard on my blood-streaked face, mocking me.

"Adam, hey Adam," I heard a familiar voice say. "Adam, it's me, One. California says hi."

"California?" I creaked as I opened my eyes. "And One? I… I—you—Why are you here?"

She smiled at me. "You're in California, Adam. You're in a coma. Again."

"What?!" I gasped. "I can't be in a coma now, of all times! Malcom needs me, and so do the others!"

"Adam, Adam," she said softly. "Eight's scar has faded."

I saw that her eyes were bright with joy. "That means… Eight isn't dead?"

"Yes!" she said gleefully. "Go to Monster Mart! Meet them there. Right. Now! Go, Adam!"

And with that she faded along with the California sunset.

Instead darkness replaced it, and I fought to open my eyes. The force field was buzzing in front of me, telling me to run, run, run away.

So I ran.

"I'll come back for you, Malcom!" I yelled back as soon as I was out of earshot of the Mogs. "I swear!"

And so I limped my way to Monster Mart, Arkansas.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Pittacus is an alien. I am a human. End of story.

(A/N: This is in Adam's POV. Entirely.)

Chapter. 11

After the surge of energy left me, the bullet wound started hurting. I winced as I crossed a road.

"Hey, you there!" A truck driver called to me as he halted to a stop. "Why'd you got a bullet wound?"

"Ermmm… I was hunting and I accidentally shot myself!" I shouted in return.

"Why, you needa get a hospital!" the driver said gruffly as he hoisted himself off the truck. "Hop on, mate, I'm gonna give you a ride. You got any cash for a hospital?"

"Eh, no," I replied. "But can you get me to the Monster Mart in Arkansas?"

"Hell yeah," the driver replied as he waved me onto the truck. "I come from Arkansas, mate."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Anything to help a friend in need," he huffed.

The engine grunted to life as the truck sped down the road to Arkansas.

* * *

"Adam!" Sam cried as he saw me stumble off the truck, my arm was crappily bandaged by the truck driver, a man named Dave.

"Thanks, Dave!" I waved to Dave as a goodbye. "See you!"

Dave rolled down the window as he chuckled. "You too, matey!" Then he drove away, singing along with his song tracks.

I turned back to my friends' shocked faces. "Hello, guys!" I said in greeting.

"Where's Dad…?" Sam stuttered.

My expression darkened. "Malcom is trapped in either cell 110 or 111 in the Mog base."

"Which Mog base?" he asked.

"The one Nine was trapped in."

"Speaking of me…" someone—probably Nine—bustled forward into the attention. "I'm back!"

I raised my eyebrow. "So?"

Nine frowned. "And so is Eight. You knew?"

"Yes," I replied nonchalantly. "One told me when I was in a coma."

"Oh," Nine said, scratching his head in embarrassment. "Right. Tough crowd."

"So how did you get out?" Six asked.

"Ivanick—my brother—threw me out of the force field after he shot me in the shoulder. He thought I was dead," I explained. "But Malcom was shot down and hauled away, so I had no way of saving him."

"Oh no," Marina breathed as she realized that my wound was still crappily bandaged and unhealed. She pressed her palms onto my shoulder as an icy feeling passed from her palms to my shoulder. "You're fine now," she said when she was finished. Then she returned to a curly haired Indian-like guy's, probably Eight, side.

"Thanks Marina." I said. "So, Eight," I said, "How'd you get out?"

"Well it's a long story," he said as he started talking about how Five overpowered Setrakus Ra and became him in the process of loading his memories into Five and how Nine's snotty comment saved their 'sorry asses', as Nine said.

"Then how do we save Malcom?" A voice piped up. It was John, who had been silent all this time.

"Maybe…" I thought aloud. "Maybe we could try contacting Ella and turning her back…"

"We've tried, but she won't answer," Nine replied quickly. The others shot him confused glances and he sighed as he said, "Okay okay, you guys didn't contact her, but I tried."

Suddenly John's body tensed. Then he opened his eyes, but only the whites were seen. And then, as if it wasn't enough, he spoke in Five/Setrakus Ra's voice.

"I am Number Five, the Beloved Leader. Your friends Sarah, Malcom, Dust and Bernie Kosar are with me. Surrender, and they will be safe. Continue being stubborn, and my heir Ella shall decide what their punishment will be."

On that happy note, John collapsed with a thud.

Sam's face was as white as paper. "What are we going to do?"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies. I only own this fanfic.

(A/N: Ella's POV!)

I surfaced from Mog Queen Rexella back to Just Ella. The bloodred color and cruelty faded from my eyes as they turned back to light brown. My body shrank as I turned back to 12 years old.

"My heir Rexella, are you back to Ella again?" a cold cruel voice echoed down the hallway to me. It was Setrakus Ra.

I gritted my teeth. "I am _not_ your heir, Setrakus Ra. I do _not_ want to be your granddaughter, let alone Rexella the Mog Queen."

"But you have no choice, Rexella dear," Setrakus Ra smiled coldly as he circled my throne. "You know what will happen to those who defy me. Take your father as an example. He has… perished."

"But I will not," I balled my hands into fists in anger. "I have my friends to help me. I know that Malcom and Adam were here to help me. The others would not wait much longer."

"Rexella dear, their most powerful are here in our jail," Setrakus Ra said, mocking pity. "Nine is in jail and Eight is dead."

"Liar!" I yelled. "I know that they have escaped their cells and that Eight is revived! I may be Rexella then, but Rexella and Ella are the same person, and I still know what she knows!"

"You have to stick with your poor old granddad, Rexella, dear. You are our only hope." Setrakus Ra said.

"I am Lorien's only hope too!" I screamed. "Why don't you stupid Mogs just leave Earth and Lorien alone!"

"We cannot, Rexella dear," Setrakus Ra said disapprovingly. "Mogadore cannot bear life anymore. We need Lorien and Earth to hold our citizens. We are a race that needs to live, too."

This hit me hard.

For so long, I had never doubted that the Mogs were the bad guys. I had never doubted that good was good and bad was bad.

But now I did.

Now was the time I actually realized that the Mogs, however horrible and bad and destroying they may be, were actually not unlike us Earthlings and Loric. They had families, had children, had mouths to feed, had people to protect. They were just like Lorien, only… less perfect. Still, I couldn't see why they, who were just like us, just a single bit different at the start, would act so different in the end.

"Then why can't you see that Lorien is a race that needs to survive too?" I said, more calmly now. "Why can't you just improve your own lives, and not destroy the other planets?"

"It is our lifestyle, Rexella," Setrakus Ra said solemnly. "We do not improvise. We conquer."

I was crying now. Why did they have to think so different? "But… but why conquer? Why enslave everyone? Why don't you just… just share everything? Find ways to make your lives better? Why must you seek pleasure in our pain?"

"It is life, Rexella." Setrakus Ra said firmly. "Life is unfair."

"NO!" I screamed. "WHY DO YOU NEED TO DO THIS! YOU CAN'T CONTROL US! WE ARE DIFFERENT PEOPLE! CONTROL YOUR OWN PLANET, THAT'S FINE! BUT NOT LORIEN, NOT EARTH! NOT ANYONE ELSE! JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

Setrakus Ra smiled coldly. "You know my secret, Rexella, right?"

I nodded, tears glinting in my eyes. Of course Rexella knew that he was Five. So did Ella.

"You know that one of the Garde will be Pittacus Lore?"

I nodded again.

Then it dawned on me.

"You…" I stuttered. He smiled at me, cold eyes glinting cruelly. "You're Pi—"

"Yes, Rexella," he said as he walked out of the room. "I am Pittacus Lore."


	13. Everything Comes With A Price

Disclaimer: NOT PITTACUS LORE.

(A/N: This is the sequel for Never Will I Change The link is here: s/10578470/1/Never-Will-I-Change)

Chapter. 1

"Yes, Rexella," he said as he walked out of the room. "I am Pittacus Lore."

The room was deathly quiet.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" I screamed. "You can't be Pittacus! You're Setrakus Ra, you're Five! You can't be Pittacus!"

Setrakus Ra appeared, this time he was Five. His eyes glinted with pity. "I'm sorry, Ella," he said softly. "But life is unfair."

The last hope for Lorien walked out with a bang on the door.

I sat there, tears rolling down my cheeks, thoroughly shocked.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! I'm writing a sequel for Never Will I Change, and this is just a small part of it, it's called Everything Comes With A Price! So, if you liked this, please check my sequel out, which should probably be published tomorrow. Check out my profile Arina527 if you want to read some other fanfics of other sorts!


	14. Chapter 14: ECWAP

Disclaimer: NOT PITTACUS LORE.

(A/N: This is the sequel for Never Will I Change The link is here: s/10578470/1/Never-Will-I-Change)

Chapter. 1

"Yes, Rexella," he said as he walked out of the room. "I am Pittacus Lore."

The room was deathly quiet.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" I screamed. "You can't be Pittacus! You're Setrakus Ra, you're Five! You can't be Pittacus!"

Setrakus Ra appeared, this time he was Five. His eyes glinted with pity. "I'm sorry, Ella," he said softly. "But life is unfair."

The last hope for Lorien walked out with a bang on the door.

I sat there, tears rolling down my cheeks, thoroughly shocked.

Then a Mog stumbled in.

"What do you want, General Rex?" I asked lazily.

"Ella," General Rex breathed. "I have to get you out of here. You're not supposed to be here, and not me too. Come on, Ella."

I looked past him and saw a whole herd of Chimaera behind him. And after the Chimaera, I saw two very familiar figures.

Malcom and Sarah.

My brow furrowed. "Why are you betraying the Mogadorian cause, General Rex?" I asked, reclaiming Rexella's air of authority. "Why are you helping us Loriens, and not you Mogadorians?"

"I am not tricking you, Ella, I swear," Rex said, "I was the one that helped Adam free the Chimaera. His bond with One reminded me of who I really was. Ella… I am here to save you. I will not hurt you."

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"You cannot know, Ella," Rex said, and his voice was pained. "I cannot tell you, Ella. That would put you in danger. And… and… I cannot bear to have you in danger."

I hopped off the throne, and instead of walking to Rex, I walked straight to Malcom and Sarah.

"Are the both of you real?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, Ella." Malcom said. His tone reassured me and I knew.

"Fine, Rex," I said with all of Rexella's authority. I will follow you."

"Thank you, Ella!" Rex said, a smile on his face. "Now follow me, child. Follow me."

I followed him, my black cape swishing and flowing behind me.

Then we met our first obstacle. A whole herd of vat-borns.

"Soldiers, I command you to retreat!" I said with all Rexella's authority. "Let us through. Now."

Then they parted like the red sea.

I saw Rex sigh and shake his head from the corner of my eye.

"What are you thinking, Rex?" I asked, Rexella-style.

"Nothing, child, nothing." He sighed. "Just… proud of you, Ella."

I still didn't understand what his deal was, but I would just need to wait.

"Come on, guys," I announced. "We need to keep going."


	15. Chapter 15: ECWAP

Disclaimer: STILL NOT PITTACUS LORE.

Chapter. 2

John was lying on the floor, motionless. I pushed myself closer to check if he needed healing, but Eight stopped me.

"What if he sucks you into his dream again?" he says, eyes dark with worry. "You're an important part of the team, Marina, we need you here."

I nodded.

"So what're we gonna do?" Six asked us all, putting her arm around Sam's shoulders, as if to comfort him. "Running straight into the Mog base isn't gonna help us, Mal—Adam showed us that." She'd seen Sam flinch at the sound of his father's name.

"Well," Nine started, "We're not a former Mog and an old man, so it'd probably work."

We all glared at his tactless speech.

"Maybe we can just teleport in, and take them back out," Eight suggested.

Adam scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Five can suck out our legacies, and with our only help—Ella—on their side, we're pretty hopeless if we teleport in."

We all fell silent for a moment.

Suddenly I got an idea.

"Do you think force fields can be frozen?" I asked quietly.

* * *

"That's bizarre," Nine said as he shook his head. "But's it's worth a try."

"This is ridiculous," I muttered to Six as we crept closer to force field. "I don't even know why we agreed to it."

"It's worth a try," she shrugged. "Anything we can do to help our friends."

"Marina, do your stuff!" Nine whispered into my ear as we neared the force field. "Eight, make sure she's not attacked. Sam, stay in the car with Johnnyboy and be our backup! Six, Adam, let's go." And with that they crept closer to the force field as I made the force field frost over.

"Marina, hurry!" Eight whispered as he oversaw the frosting progress. The ice was now all over the force field, and now it was very nicely hardening.

"Wait… a … sec…" I said through gritted teeth. The force field was a hard thing to freeze.

Then it was done. I was so shocked at accomplishing this feat I simply stood there with my open.

"Queen Marina!" Eight whispered loudly into my ear. "Shatter the ice, now! They have to charge in soon!"

That brought me back to my senses. In one burst of concentration, I blasted a hole in the ice. Then another. Soon the whole force field was gone, and all we saw was three tiny figures running in through the commotion.

"I could kiss you right now," Eight muttered.

I hesitated, then made up my mind.

"Okay," I said.


	16. Chapter 16: ECWAP

Disclaimer: AGAIN, I AM NOT PITTACUS.

Chapter. 3

My scars seared in pain as Setrakus Ra took hold of my body, just like he did, 90% of the day.

"Setrakus Ra," I thought through gritted teeth. "Leave me alone. I am helping you already!"

He dominated my thoughts and body as he told me, "I am your master now, Five, and soon we will be one."

* * *

The ice shattered as we neared the place that once held the force field.

"Nice job, Marina," I thought. "Nice job."

"Hey Six!" Nine shouted down at me through the Mogadorian commotion. "C'mon, we need to be ready to kick some Mogadorian ass!"

Adam rolled his eyes and ignored him. "Six, Nine, I can show the way. I Think I can still remember the way to the throne room Ella is probably kept in."

I nodded as I pulled a kicking-and-screaming Nine behind me.

We ducked confused Mogs and killed the not-so-confused ones. Then we faced our first crossroads.

Adam stood and thought for a moment. "That way," he pointed to the middle route. We were speeding down as we saw—

Ella, her eyes bloodred, her black cape billowing behind her. And she was facing Adam's herd of Chimaera, Sarah, Malcom and a random Mog with fury unmatched.

* * *

"You dare disobey my grandfather and me, your Queen Rexella, do you really dare, General Rex?!" I screamed at Rex. Subconsciously I screamed at myself to stop screaming to this good Mog, and just _be Ella_. But apparently Rexella wouldn't listen and so I stayed in her form.

"I am so sorry, Queen Rexella," General Rex apologized as he kept bowing. 'I am sorry."

"You are a traitor, Rex!" Rexella screamed. "You are a traitor!"

"Ella!" I heard a voice behind me. "What're you doing?"

It was Nine.

* * *

"Ella!" I screamed at the girl I once treated as my own sister. "What're you doing?"

She turned to my, her eyes were bloodred and she was _not_ Ella, she was _not_ _Ella_. She was a weird 16-year-old Mog Queen who would've been hot if she was not fuming at me like I killed her mom or something.

"You," she breathed like a bull with a red flag in front. "Do. NOT, I say _NOT, _call me Ella! I am Rexella, Queen of the Mogadorians! Future Ruler of the Galaxies! Do not disobey me! " Her eyes were glowing bloodred, and boy I wanted to run away at that very second.

"Ella," I gasped. "Please. Don't be like this. Please." It was the first time I had ever pleaded to anyone. But we needed Ella. She could not be gone.

"No, Nine," she said, her eyes dimming a bit, "I cannot change. I am Rexella. I was never Ella."

At the corner of my eye I could see that the scene of Six and Adam saving the Chimaera and Sarah and Malcom go misty.

I was aware that I was crying for the first time in like, a hundred years. I had once cried like this, and it was when Sandor was ripped to pieces right in front of me.

It was when someone I felt was as close to me as family pass away.


	17. Chapter 17: ECWAP

Disclaimer: Disclaimers would be useless if I were Pittacus Lore.

Chapter. 4

But this time I could not let Ella pass away, or lose herself. She was the last of my species that I could call close family, and taking care of her was my greatest task.

She was my sister. I could not let her be harmed.

* * *

The tears in Nine's eyes melted Rexella's heart. Could a heart of ice be melted?

It could be melted. It could be shattered.

_Please, Rexella_, I pleaded to my other part. _Please._

Then as if it were a miracle, Rexella yielded. I shrank down to twelve year old Ella, and my eyes returned to normal.

"Nine," I breathed. "Nine… I'm… I'm here."

He raised his tear streaked face and he smiled. He ran forward and hugged me close.

"Welcome back," he whispered into my ear.

* * *

I smiled at Nine and Ella. Ella had found herself a family. I smiled, for my daughter was safe at last.

I shrank into the shadows. She wouldn't need my help now.

* * *

I waved at the figure flying at me. Probably Six.

Then she got closer. Her hair was brown not gold. Her body was cloaked in black satin not a tank top and jeans.

Ella.

"Ella!" I screamed. "Ella! You're back!"

Then Eight pulled me back. "She might be in Rexella form. Be careful, anyways."

Ella stopped in front of me. "Marina! They got me out!"

I smiled. "Eight told me you had another form as a horrible tyrant. Are you fine now?"

She beamed at me. "Yeah, I am. I just get these little periods of time when I turn into a 16 year old Mog Queen with red eyes."

She made it sound so normal it was creepy.

"I need to thank Rex for helping us," She said. "Where's Rex?"

Adam shuffled forward nervously. "He went back to the Mogs. He's gone."

Ella's mouth hung out wide. "But… But he helped me escape, along with Malcom and Sarah and your Chimaera!"

Adam shook his head as he patted Dust on the head. "Last time he helped me but he still returned to the Mogs. He's unreliable."

Malcom scratched his chin. "Then why does he keep helping us? What's his meaning of this?"

"We're all in the dark for this one," Eight said, frowning. "We'll have to wait to know what's his deal."


	18. Chapter 18: ECWAP

Disclaimer: I am not an alien.

Chapter. 5

The stars were shining down coldly at me.

The moon smiled at me mockingly.

The night wind rattled me.

My body was gone, stolen. I was just a bodiless spirit, floating around on the world.

I betrayed my friends, and in turn, I was betrayed by the memories of a dead Mog.

Setrakus Ra took over my body 24-7 now, and instead of him being the mere memory, _I_ was the one fading into nothingness.

I clenched my fists as I pounded them on Malcom's car. My former friends could not see me or hear me.

They were laughing, going on with their own business.

The world was turning, but I was left out. I was just an extra.

Nine was right all along. I was just a useless weird guy.

I cried silently as I saw the girl I once seen as my granddaughter speak of our time together at the base. She laughed at me, and pierced my heart with her words.

How could sweet Ella—or even, Rexella—do something like this to me?

Sarah was cradling John in her arms, and her eyes were sorrowful, but they glinted with bitter happiness as she saw the others happy.

Why did I ever do that to him? I feel so guilty now.

Eight had his arm around Marina.

Finally one thing I was not ashamed of. Finally a sight I could smile at, one that I could drink in and not feel the guilt wrapping around my heart like a cocoon.

I turned to see Six, Sam and Malcom talking merrily. I envied them so much. They were a family.

The only thing I never had. Albert was a sick old man and not at all fatherly. The Mogs were my torturers that trained me until I was as fit for battle like a cannon.

"Hello, uninvited visitor," A voice sounded behind me.

I whipped back to see Adam. He smiled coldly at me.

"I'm sorry I betrayed you Loriens," I blurted out.

Adam looked at me questioningly. "Why? I thought you had a wonderful post as Setrakus's right hand."

"Now my body is his right hand, left hand, right leg, left leg, and robot," I said disgusted. "Now I am a mere memory… Anyways how can you see me?"

Adam smiled. "I created One out of her memories too. I can see you, you're made out of memories.

"Oh," I whispered. "That means… I'm just a mere shadow of myself, an illusion."

Adam shrugged. "You could say that."

"Oh," I whispered again. "I guess you won't need me now."

I floated away, but I didn't go too far. I stood behind a tree and stared at the all of them.

Nine with Ella on his lap, Sarah with her bitterly happy eyes, Eight with his arm around Marina, Six, Sam and Malcom being a family.

And Adam walking towards to Malcom, laughing along to Sam's most recent joke.

I don't know how I betrayed this happy group of people.

I thought of what I said. That I was a mere shadow of myself, that I was an illusion.

I intend to prove that wrong.

I will help these people. _My people_.

I intend to be more than a mere illusion.


	19. Chapter 19: ECWAP

Disclaimer: If I were Pittacus, this would be ch.6 in his new book Revenge of Seven.

(A/N: I know Revenge of Seven is out in bookstores now, and this is now an AU. But if anything from my plot clashes with the original, it was never intended. And anyways, the book was kinda disappointing. Half of the fanfics had better plots than it. Anyways without further ado, please enjoy!)

Chapter. 6

That night in my 'spirit dreams' I saw myself.

Well, technically I saw Setrakus Ra, but he stole my body so I saw myself instead.

I saw myself slap a sad-looking Mog in the cheek.

"Rex Ras!" I screamed at the Mog, who was apparently General Rex Ras, as he flinched in pain. "How dare you betray us! You helped the Queen Rexella escape! Do you how you will be punished?!"

General smiled coldly. "Five, I know you're in there," he smiled. "You were my favorite Garde on the spaceship. You were a quiet little boy, so please help me. Tell Ella I… I miss her and… I… I'll always love her. Tell her that she has her mother's eyes."

"Bullshit!" I screamed (I guess Setrakus had gotten my habit of swearing). "That's total bullshit. You weren't even on that fucking spaceship. How will you know the Garde. Say your last words, Rex Ras."

Rex took a deep breath. "Everything comes with a price. Including these words: Five, save us. You're our only hope. And Ella, your father loves you and misses you. Rex-Raylen Ra, signing off life for now."

I hesitated before swinging the sword on his neck. Then in the spilt second the blade was about to touch Rex's neck, I woke up.

* * *

"Nice night here, Five?" I heard a smirk behind me as I jostled awake.

"Adam!" I exclaimed. It was nice seeing a 'friendly' face, after one whole night staring at 'myself' kill Ella's dad.

_Ella's dad!_ I thought in a jolt. I turned to Adam. "Adam, do you know about General Rex Ras?"

He looked at me in disbelief. "You still want to serve the Mog cause? Nah, never mind, it won't work." Then he started walking away.

I put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Adam, I want to help you guys."

He turned back, raising an eyebrow at me. "Say what you have to say," he said. "Then please don't bother me again."

I took a deep breath, and looked at him right in the eye. Then I told him all about my dream, and the theory I thought about a few seconds ago.

"Rex Ras is actually called Rex-Raylen Ra, and is Ella's dad," I started. "That means he's the Belo—Setrakus Ra's son. I don't know what will happen to him when my dream ended, because I was about to kill him. At least Setrakus Ra was."

Adam nodded. "That's reasonable. Please continue."

"Rex-Raylen is also the pilot of the Garde ship. And that's the part where my theory comes in." I said.

Adam frowned. "But Ella said that her dad died protecting Erina, her mother, and that her parents had escorted her to the spaceship she and Cray-"

"That's where my theory comes in," I say triumphantly. Adam groans and mutters something like 'douchebag'. "I think," I stopped for the suspense. "That Rex-Raylen was pushed onto the ship, while the Rex-Raylen who Crayton saw was Setrakus Ra and not Rex-Raylen."

"But why would Setrakus Ra escort Ella to the spaceship?" Adam wondered.

"I think…" I pondered. "That Setrakus Ra put a tracking charm on Ella, and pushed her off to Earth so she can find the Garde, learn their secrets, then at the Gardes' weakest time, kill them off one by one."

Adam narrowed his eyes at me. "Very clear on the Mog plan,' he said. "Are you a double agent?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "Adam, I'm a spirit whose body got stolen! How the hell am I a fucking double agent?"

He smiled. "Okay, fine, I trust you."

I smiled. "Then, Adam, are you gonna tell the rest of them?"

He nodded then shook my hand. "C'mon, man, we have a secret to tell. But watch out, Five, I'll be keeping an eye on you."

I smiled ruefully. The consequences, the consequences. "Okay."


	20. Chapter 20: ECWAP

Disclaimer: What are disclaimers for?

(A/N: Since school has started now, I'll be posting once a week for this one.)

* * *

We were all laughing and chatting when a gust of cold wind blew past our little campfire, putting the fire out.

Eight tightened his arm around me as Nine shouted, "Who the hell did that?!"

* * *

"Oops," I told Adam as I saw the campfire below me go out. "Didn't mean to do that."

Adam sighed. He gestured me forwards and said, "I'll let you hijack me for the moment. But don't do anything funny, I'll know." I took a deep breath and hijacked Adam's body.

There was a surge of dizziness and then my senses sharpened. I could hear that the Garde were talking about how good it would be to have John back, and then I relit their fire by taking Adam's lighter.

They gasped at the sight of Adam standing next to the flames. "I'm not Adam," I started. "I'm Five."

I was nervous, but even more when I saw Marina's face. Her face was bent in anger and she was seething with hatred, even though it as evident that Eight was back.

That moment I realized I was at the wrong place to be.

* * *

"I'm not Adam," Adam announced. "I'm Five."

My immediate reaction was anger. Ultimate anger. Five had killed Eight (then saved him, but only for his own selfish wants). I vowed to take his eye out, but now he hijacked Adam and now he has the face to show up here and tell—

"Marina, calm down," Eight said in my ear. "Calm down and hear what he has to say."

I took a deep breath then stared at Adam—Five, whatever—right in the eye. "What do you want, Five?"

Five's expression fluttered from afraid to relieved to confused.

"I, uh… I—"

"Whatever you've gotta say, spit it out, hobbit guy!" Nine taunted. He really never learns.

Five's face turned red from anger for a second then it paled back to Adam's Mogadorian paleness. "I'm here to help you," Five started. "Trust me. I'll tell you everything I know."

My eyes narrowed. "I don't like you, Five, and I don't trust you. What you have to say, say it. But we still don't trust you. Why would Setrakus Ra's right-hand lackey go and help his _enemies _all of a sudden?"

Five took a deep breath, and then he told us his shocking story, word by word, scene by scene.


	21. Chapter 21: ECWAP

Disclaimer: NOT AN ALIEN.

(A/N: Gods I am so sorry. Debate trials got in the way, I'm super super sorry.)

Chapter. 8

"I got Ella back into the Mog base, which definitely made Setrakus Ra really happy," he started. "Then Setrakus Ra offered to lend me his… powers."

At this point he shivered and I had to resist the urge and the teachings of Santa Teresa of handing out a jacket to him.

Then I remembered that the cold one was probably not Five but Adam, so I wrapped my shawl around Adam.

I could see Eight's eyes flash with momentary envy, but whatever. I was just helping a friend.

"Then," Five started again shakily. "He told the lab dude to hook us up in some weird machine, then… then… he slit his wrist."

Ella gasped." So you didn't backstab us then backstab Setrakus Ra! _He_ was the one that set all this up."

Five smiled ruefully. "After that I blacked out, and the ghost of Setrakus Ra was constantly hijacking me and speaking commands. Now he has taken my body for his own and made me a bodiless soul, like he once was."

I nodded. "Then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Then I had a dream…" Five then recounted how he had seen Ella's dad, Raylen, get killed by his own father, and what happened during the Lorien war was that Setrakus Ra had made Raylen get on the ship to be the Gardes's pilot and that Setrakus Ra had… It was confusing.

Then Adam's whole body shook like a tree on a windy day, and then said, in his own voice, "I'm back."

* * *

I could feel the weightless dread fall on my shoulders again. It pushed me away from the living.

The dead are different from the living. From far away I could see Nine punching Adam friendlily in the gut, something I never took as a sign of belonging. I saw Eight give Marina back her shawl, something I'd never be able to do to a girl.

But I _had_ helped, my species, my (once) friends, right? I had done them a good by telling them who Rex was, and his alliance. I hope Grand—Ellagot some useful information that would help them on their quest to restart Lorien. Oh well.

* * *

After the tiny welcoming ceremony Nine gave to Adam, we started to discuss the whole Five problem.

"I think Five's right," Ella started. "I do sorta remember Dad acting weirdly that night. How would he have known how to get the spaceship out with the right amount of fuel and at the right time, just to get away from the Mogs? Dad is definitely your spaceship's controller, whatever you guys may say."

Suddenly we heard a voice shout. "Guys, Rex is our spaceship's controller, and he's in cell 128! We have to get him, he's the key to saving Lorien!"

It was John, waking up from his coma.

And he knew the fate of our spaceship's controller.


	22. Chapter 22: ECWAP

Disclaimer: If I were Pittacus, I would not be Arina527.

Chapter. 9

With John as our guide, we ventured into the Mog tunnel.

Adam, using his Mog tech knowledge, helped us defuse the Mog defenses.

As for me, being the one who could stop Mogs without killing them, of course froze all the Mogs in our way.

"Sweet, Marina," Eight whispered as we sped through the corridors, "I thought being Queen of the Sea would give you water powers, but it gave you ice powers. Cool. Get it? Cool."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Weird."

Nine ran past, and I vaguely heard him say, "Eight, LAME PUN IS LAME!"

I guess this I will be one of the times I look back and think 'those were the days".

* * *

I sped past the tunnels, my Lumen shining up every corner and every turn.

I knew this place, I had been in Setrakus Ra before.

Rex was in there.

I knew that we would need his help to defeat Setrakus Ra. He was the last frontier, the last person we needed to get before we could defeat Setrakus Ra.

After that, all would be peaceful. All would end.

And by all, I do mean all.

All.

* * *

I was following them soundlessly, the weightless dread still pushing me further. But I could still spot a bit of John's Lumen shining up the corridors, so I followed that.

They twisted and turned through the corridors.

Left. Right. Right again. Left. Left. Middle fork. Right. Left. Right. Left. Left. Then—

In the same lobby I kept Eight, was Rex on the same leather chair Eight once sat in.

Except it was covered with streaks of blood, and the person inside was badly beaten.

* * *

"Not cell 128?" I whispered between my teeth. "I saw cell 128! How come I can come to this place?" I gritted my teeth as that awful headache Setrakus Ra caused came again.

The I realized it wasn't just me, the others were pressing their heads with their hands, and on their faces were expressions of agony.

Suddenly a voice boomed down the halls: "Welcome to cell 128, my people! Here you will be renewed, and refreshed. All will go well if you follow my orders. But if you struggle against me and my minions, you will all die."

Setrakus Ra walked down the hallway, a cold smile on his face, his black cape billowing behind him.

He stared at Ella. "Don't look scared, granddaughter dear. You and your father will both be well treated… If you follow my orders."

He laughed as he walked away again.

Then, as sudden as Setrakus Ra's appearance, the beaten Mog/Loric on the chair spurted out some blood, then cried out loud.

"Ella!"


	23. Chapter 23: ECWAP

Disclaimer: If I were Pittacus, this would be out on August 27th.

Chapter. 10

I was glaring at Setrakus Ra when the Mog on the floor—was he really my father?—call out my name.

"Ella!" he called.

I walked to his side cautiously. Rex Ras might be my father Raylen, but he might also be Rex Ras, the random Mog who was going to kill me.

Then a pale dark figure rushed past me and, in the split of a second, held Rex Ras up by the scruff of his neck and held a knife to his throat.

It was the only Mog in our group…

Adam.

* * *

It was like something possessed me.

No, I didn't want to threaten Ella with Rex Ras' life.

No, the words "Come no closer, or your father will die" did not come willingly out of my mouth. Instead, the words would be gladly exchanged for such as, "Be careful! Setrakus can control any one of you when you're in this room, because he can go into your mind! Be careful!"

But could I? No I couldn't. For the second time in the day, I was possessed by someone else.

It was like watching a movie made by myself. I saw Ella step back and forth closer and further to Rex Ras. I heard my once-companion through the deserts coldly laugh at me. I heard Sam and Malcom glare at me with glances that could kill.

Most of all, I heard One whispering angrily in my ear.

With the same voice she would use before she hijacked my body.

"One!" I cried out mentally. "Save me here, Setrakus Ra has taken over my body!"

_'Fraidy cat,_she mocked in my brain. _But I'll help you. _

With that sentence, I felt her thoughts—mock at me, happiness for being able to talk to me—flood my mind. I saw myself drop the knife and shout, "Be careful, Setrakus Ra can control any one of you. He can control your bodies and minds!"

I saw Rex Ras drop to the ground, Ella holding him up with her telekinesis. I assume that during my mental struggle they had sorted things out.

_Nice, right?_ One said, a smile I her words. _I __wish you would get in life-threatening situations more. It's the only time I__ can meet you nowadays… _

What?


	24. Chapter 24: ECWAP

Disclaimer: I am a twelve-year old schoolgirl typing away secretly in my bedroom. Any chance I'm Pittacus? Nope.

Chapter. 11

One's words echoed in my mind as she left me back in control of my body.

_Nice, right?_ _I wish you would get in life-threatening situations more. It's the only time I can meet you nowadays…_

Did it mean… I could only wish…

One was back in my subconscious. I had created her out of thin air to reside once again in my mind as a memory. Or did I…

Did I let the Mogadorian technology actually create a spirit being out of the three dimensions? Was it really possible? What if…

I didn't dare think what Mog tech could get us.

"Dude! Snap out of it," I heard Nine snap his fingers near my face, bringing me back to the world of reality. "You've got some explaining to do."

* * *

"I told you, guys!" Adam protested. "Setrakus Ra can possess _any one _of you! You guys have to be careful!"

"Shut up, Mog. You tried to kill Ella's dad! We need proof of this," I thrust that random piece of ice Marina made closer to Adam's neck. I couldn't trust him. He was a Mog, and Mogs were bad. It was that simple.

"Guys, we don't even know for sure if that is Raylen or not! How come you trust him and not me!?" Adam sighed.

I felt Ella's hand on my shoulder. "Let him go Nine," she whispered lightly. "I know that he means no harm. I could feel Setrakus Ra speaking in my head, telling me to capture Dad. But I resisted. Probably it's just Adam's resistance being lower."

I lowered the icicle as I stared at Adam with distrust. "I don't trust you, Adam, but I'll… trust you for now. If anything funny happens, you better watch out."

Adam sighed. "Do I really have to show you guys that I'm 100% loyal to you?"

I nodded.

"Fine."

Then the weirdest thing happened. Adam's eyes flashed white and his body's image fuzzed a bit. Then he opened his eyes, now a blinding light, and spoke to us in a girl's voice.

"I am One."

* * *

I could feel Adam enter the spirit world with me.

"'Sup," he said.

"Hi Adam," I said. "Did you let One hijack you or did she take your body without your permission?"

I saw him stare at the guys ask One all sorts of questions about him. "…Yah, I let her hijack me. I guess it was a life threatening situation. I guess being thought as a traitor counts."

I winced at the word traitor. Not that I regretted my decision to join the Mogs (then leave them of course), for it had saved Eight's life and got the guys some useful info, but still I didn't like that word.

Traitor.

Traitor.

Traitor.


	25. Chapter 25: ECWAP

Disclaimer: I am a fangirl. END OF STORY. Not Pittacus. Nopenopenope

Chapter. 12

I felt my soul/spirit get sucked back into my body.

_See you soon, Adam._ One whispered to me as we exchanged places in the spirit world and living world. _See you soon._

The next thing I felt was a slight tap on my shoulder.

Malcom.

"I knew you were right to trust, Adam," he told me. "I knew."

On my face, I smiled, but inside, I thought, "Did you really need that much proof? Is gaining one's trust really that hard?"

* * *

Dad was leaning on my shoulder, mumbling about something inaudible.

"What do you want to say, Dad?" I asked softly. "You can tell me, I'm Ella."

"E-ella," he stuttered as he tried to get back on his feet. Everyone stared at him as he bent down with much effort to cup my face in his hands. I wanted to pull away, but decided not to. "Ella," he breathed again. "You've grown so m-much. I've missed y-you."

A tear rolled down his blood-streaked face, washing away a clear path through the grime and blood and dust. The skin washed with tears was yellowish, as if Dad was sick.

Then, as if being to read my mind, he whispered into my war breathlessly. "Ella… I am very sick. Also poisoned. And beaten to near death. I am sorry Ella. Before…. Before I die, Ella—"

"No!" My eyes filled up with tears. "I can't lose you… D-dad. I've just met you! How could you go?"

He smiled at me, exhausted. "You are strong, my dear Ella. R-remember that… that… The key to defeating the Mogs is… it's sac—"

His eyes rolled to the back of his head. An arrow was shot through his skull, it came through at the other end. Blood dripped out from the corner of his mouth, washing clear a path of red.

I felt his pulse. None. A scream rose up my throat and got struck there.

"That was the price," A cold voice boomed from the corridors—all the corridors, at the same time. "Rexella, dear, everything has a price. Your dad paid it, but for what? For nothing," The voice grew colder each second, as it grew nearer. "Raylen's life was paid for a fool's quest! Why would you be so naïve Rexella? Join us. We will win."

The speaker came into view. Thousands and thousands of Mogs, blocking the corridors, fully armed.

My friends were staring around, confused and scared. They couldn't hear Setrakus, I realized. Only I could.

"Setrakus!" I screamed. "Come and fight us like a man! Don't go hiding behind your soldiers!"

"That I shall." Setrakus stepped into the light. I stared at his pale white skull and horrifying black tattoo.

I couldn't take it anymore.

First Mom, then Crayton, now Dad. IT wouldn't be soon until it was my friends' turn.

Red tinted my sight. I saw blood, spilled blood/ash of the Mogs. Wrongly spilt blood of my family.

I screamed as everything glowed red and swirled around me like I was a planet with debris orbiting around me. With another guttural scream the debris flew out, towards the Mogs and Setrakus and everyone. I couldn't control it.

Red was the last thing I saw until I felt an arrow dig into my arm.


End file.
